X3: The Heir
by PyroNightcrawler
Summary: Okay, I know the title's sort of corny, but the story is good. Its about Magneto's heir, his neice, and she is really powerful, but doesnt know it, and Professor Xavier needs to get her to the academy before Magneto finds her and uses her power.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, remember*taps head*don't own, don't sue.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Regan Docson was sitting in the park on a Sunday, drawing, unlike any member in her foster family; she was interested in art stuff. That's when she noticed him, he was different, and he stood out in the crowds of children and mothers. He had black hair, which was sort of wild and messy, and he was looking around, as if he was looking for something, or someone. He was wearing the normal bad boy attire, jeans, a tee shirt, and a leather jacket. Regan glanced down at her sketchpad; she had just finished a picture of an old man playing chess by himself. She glanced back up at the dark man, wondering if she'd be able to draw him. All of a sudden, his dark eyes made contact with her. She looked away quickly, but she could still feel his intense gaze over her.  
She looked back up, to find that he was gone, but she could tell he was around somewhere. Her blue eyes searched and watched the people having a fun afternoon in the park. A voice suddenly scared her.  
"Excuse me Miss."  
She jumped and looked to her right. A woman in her early 30s was standing next to the fountain she was sitting on. "Yes." Regan said, running her right hand through her dyed violet hair.  
"Have you seen a little girl around here with blond pigtails, in a little red dress?" the woman asked.  
"No I haven't." Regan said, "Is she your daughter?"  
"Yes, and she's gotten away from me." The woman said.  
"I haven't seen her, but I could help you look if you'd like." Regan said.  
"Oh no, that's okay." The woman said, "You don't have to, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."  
"Ok." Regan said, "Sorry."  
"Thank you anyway." The woman said before walking away.  
Regan sighed and stood, grabbing her jacket, which she had laid next to her on the stone fountain. After putting it on, and grabbing her sketchpad, she turned and started walking towards the exit of the park. When she reached the brass gate that led to the park, she turned around. The strange man was standing at the ice cream stand. Regan could tell he had been looking at her, because of the way he had looked away when she turned. He pretended to be reading the side of the ice cream cart.  
Regan turned and walked out of the park. As she walked she pulled her jacket closer to her. She would occasionally look over her shoulder, for an odd reason she half hoped to see the man behind her. She thought herself crazy. As if on cue, she heard footsteps behind her. Not wanting to make it obvious, she stopped and pretended to be lost, by reading a street sign. As she suspected the footsteps stopped. She turned down that street, and started walking again. The footsteps also continued behind her. Part of Regan was scared, while another part was curious, feeling dangerous, and curious as to whom this man was. She quickened her pace, to see what her pursuer would do, and he also sped up.  
She suddenly had a plan. She could see an alley in plain view, and she started to run. If he was planning something, he'd follow, and sure enough he did. Regan didn't make her running make her look frightened, she made it look as if she was jogging or something. She turned down the alley, but instead of running down it, she stopped and flattened herself against the wall. She could hear him coming closer, and he was fast. He turned down the alley quickly, and she stuck her foot out. He hit it hard with his foot and tripped falling over on his stomach. He rolled over and went to get up, but Regan placed her foot on his chest, just under his neck.  
He looked up at her with a look of 'Man, I lost' on his face. She also realized that he was rather good looking (*wink wink*), with his big sideburns, and crazy hair. Regan pushed down on his chest hard.  
"Who are you?" she asked, "And why are you following me?"  
He looked as if he didn't want to answer her, but he gave in. "The name's Logan, and I need to speak to you."  
"About?" Regan asked.  
"I could tell you," he said, "If you let me go."  
"Nice try." Regan said, not releasing any pressure.  
"I won't hurt you." The guy Logan said, "Believe me, it's my ass if I do."  
Regan took a chance, and removed her foot, but she stepped back a few paces, as Logan stood and fixed the collar of his jacket.  
"Regan Docson?" Logan asked.  
"Who's asking?" she said.  
"Charles Xavier, if you must know." Logan said. "He runs a school for the gifted."  
"So?" Regan asked. "Are you gifted?"  
"No." Logan said quickly, than changed his mind. "Well, yeah sort of. And you are too."  
"No I'm not." Regan said.  
"Have you ever felt different?" Logan asked, "Noticed anything dissimilar about yourself?"  
"Are you in a cult or something?" Regan asked.  
"Are you a mutant?" Logan asked, getting right down to business.  
Regan looked at him like he had lost his mind,  
"As in mutant from another planet?" she asked.  
"As in the mutants that everybody on this planet is afraid of." Logan said.  
"Oh, those mutants." Regan said, "Never really thought I was, didn't think about it."  
"Well, have I got some news for you." Logan said, uninterestedly, "You're a mutant, I'm a mutant, and the school run by Charles Xavier is an academy for mutants."  
"How in the hell do you know if I'm mutant?" Regan asked.  
"Professor Xavier has connections." Logan said, "Come with me."  
"Why should I trust you?" Regan asked, as Logan went to walk by.  
"Because if you don't, and someone else finds out what you are, you could be in danger." Logan said.  
"Immediate danger?" Regan asked mockingly.  
Logan looked at her like she was stupid.  
"Sure I'll follow you." Regan said, feeling like a dumbass.  
Logan turned and walked out of the alley, with Regan on his heals.  
"You know something?" she said following him, "You didn't seem the type for ice cream." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to update, I have been busy, but I mean to update quickly. First, I'd like to thank Lady_Knight19 for reviewing chapter 1, and I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, as I said before, I don't own any of the characters, but in this chapter I have introduced characters I do own. For example, I own Regan, but I also own Tommy, Deron, and Chad, who will appear later on in the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Regan didn't know why she was following Logan. She guessed it was because he knew she was a mutant. She had lied to him, telling him she wasn't, when she really knew that she had a secret power: telekinesis. She had noticed it a while ago. Whenever she got angry, mainly with her foster parents, things would move, sometimes in harmful ways, but her foster parents didn't blame her, they just assumed they had ghosts.  
Logan led her out of the alley, and turned and started walking down the way Regan would have gone, if she hadn't turned into the alley, away from the park.  
"So where is this academy?" Regan asked, quickening to catch up with him.  
"I can't tell you." Logan said. "Not with them around."  
Regan figured he meant the humans. But she wanted to continue a conversation; it might make her feel more comfortable.  
"Who?" she asked.  
Logan turned to her, and she almost tripped because of the intense look (wouldn't anyone?).  
"You ask too many questions." Logan said, "Besides you know who they are."  
"The humans?" Regan asked.  
"Bingo." Logan said, tonelessly.  
Regan sighed and slowed down a little. She hated to admit it, but she felt something for this guy, she just didn't know what. She felt weird. Something in her told her she needed to trust him, and it pulled her toward him, but a different part of her was drawing her away from him. She wasn't afraid or intimidated, just cautious. Logan looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow raising.  
"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" he asked.  
"Oh," Regan said, snapping out of her daze, "I was just thinking, that's all."  
"About what?" Logan asked.  
"What my foster parents would say if they knew that I was following a complete stranger." Regan said.  
"I'm not a complete stranger." Logan said, "You know my name."  
Regan moved ahead of Logan and started walking backwards, looking at him.  
"Well, I'm just saying, I don't know anything about you." She said, "And here I am, willfully following you."  
"Or willfully leading me." Logan said smartly.  
"You're a real smart ass, did you know that?" Regan asked, stopping to let him pass by her.  
Before Logan could answer, he heard footsteps. Just as he turned around, someone grabbed Regan. She didn't really scream, just made a gasping noise, as she was thrown into a nearby alley. Logan sighed annoyed; he really wasn't in the mood for this. He turned into an alley to see that the attackers were three teen guys.  
One of them had longish brown hair, wearing torn jeans and a flannel shirt, with the sleeves cut off. The second had short messy, blond hair, and wore black jeans and a black "The Clash" shirt. And the third guy had short black hair and was wearing jeans and a plain gray hooded sweatshirt. It appeared as if they were trying to pull Regan into a black van, and Logan's first thought was that they worked for Magneto. The one with the longish hair had Regan's hands behind her back and was pulling her towards the van. The black haired guy noticed Logan first, and called to the one holding Regan.  
"Deron!"  
He turned to see why his name had been called, and he saw Logan standing at the opening of the alley.  
"What are you waiting for?" Deron asked the blond and the other guy. "Get him."  
The dark-haired guy attacked first, charging at Logan, who dodged quickly, and swung his fist. It collided with the guy's face. Before the guy could get over the shock, Logan brought his knee up between the guy's legs. The guy doubled and grabbed his crotch, and Logan grabbed his head quickly, and in one quick motion, Logan brought his knee up again, while bringing the guy's head down. His face snapped into Logan's knee, and blood started to pour from the guy's nose. He moaned in pain, and reached up to try and stop the blood.  
"Logan then turned to the blond, who looked like he was too scared to fight, it looked as if the blond didn't belong there. Logan charged at him, but all of a sudden, he turned invisible, and Logan could no longer see him. Meanwhile, the longhaired guy, Deron was battling with Regan.  
"Chad!" he called, blocking a punch from Regan. "Use it!"  
Logan turned back to the dark-haired guy, who was standing with his arms spread out, and he seemed to be concentrating hard. There was the sickening sound of flesh being sliced, and Chad grunted in pain, as, all of a sudden, he pulled a long, gleaming sword from the palm of his hand. Logan couldn't stop the surprised look that came over his face; this kid had pulled a sword from his hand.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Chad asked, blood still streaming down his face.  
"Not as cool as what I can do." Logan said (you and I both know how cocky he can get).  
Suddenly, metal claws came from between Logan's knuckles, he had gotten used to the pain by now. Regan stopped struggling with Deron and watched in awe. Chad's sword had been pretty cool, but she personally preferred Logan's power. That gave Deron time to grab her and roughly throw her into the van. Inside, she looked around, the back door didn't have a handle, and there was a cage, separating the back of the van from the front where the seats were. She looked down at the bottom of the cage, where there were screws to hold it in place. They were cheap, but it wasn't enough for her to pull them out with her hands, but she also had a power.  
"Tommy, where the hell are you?" Chad asked, loudly, brandishing the sword in front of him.  
"Right here." The blond kid appeared again, somewhat behind Chad.  
"Why aren't you fighting?" Chad snapped.  
Tommy didn't answer, instead he disappeared again. Chad turned to see Logan lunging at him, ready to strike. Chad blocked Logan's blow with his sword, and there was a clang of metal. Then he jumped back and swung his sword at him.  
The sound of metal against metal rang through the alley. Chad was a pretty good swordsman, but Logan was a better fighter. In a second, he had Chad against the brick wall of a building, using his left hand to hold him by his throat, and his right hand had managed to steal the sword and was gripping it tightly. On any normal occasion, Logan would have killed Chad without question. But this guy was young, 18 or 19. So instead, Logan raised the sword and brought the handle down hard on Chad's head. He fell over knocked out, and Logan dropped the sword next to him. He turned to Deron who was standing next to the van and had been watching the fight.  
"Tommy!" Deron called, "Where are you?"  
There was no answer, it appeared as if Tommy had made a run for it, he didn't look that strong.  
"Damn it." Deron exclaimed. "Looks like it's my turn."  
"Looks like it is." Logan said.  
In a blur of black, Deron appeared next to Logan. Just as Tommy' s power was invisibility, Deron's was speed. As Logan and Deron battled outside the van, Regan was inside the van. She had already removed 4 screws, but there were 6 more, she figured that the guys fighting Logan had put the cage in themselves. After about a minute or two, she had gotten them out of the bottom, and much to her luck, there were only a few holding it in at the top. When she got those out, she pulled the cage down and climbed into the driver's seat.  
"Ow.' Deron said as one of Logan's claws scratched his bare arm.  
Since Deron had been moving so fast, it was only a minor cut. With great agility, Deron got behind Logan, and swept his leg around, tripping Logan, and knocking him down. Deron dived at Logan, who grabbed him and flipped him over (think of Simba battling Scar in "The Lion King"). Then he climbed to his feet.  
All of a sudden, there was the sound of an engine starting. Logan and Deron looked up to see Regan in the drivers seat. Deron still hadn't got off the ground, and Regan pushed down hard on the gas pedal, lurching the van forward. Logan jumped out of the way, but Deron didn't get up in time. The van covered him, not running him over, just trapping him beneath it. Regan leaned over to the passenger side door, and pushed it open.  
"Get in.," she said to Logan, who climbed up into the van quickly.  
"Let me drive." He commanded.  
Regan switched to the passenger seat, as Logan took the wheel. Then he slammed on the gas pedal.  
"Did you know them?" Regan asked, as they sped out of the alley.  
"No." Logan answered, turning down a different street.  
"I'm guessing they were mutants." Regan said.  
"Good guess." Logan said.  
Something in the review mirror caught Regan's eye. She looked and found it was Deron running, and he was catching up with the van.  
"Go faster." Regan said.  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
Deron was now, running right outside Regan's window.  
"That's why." She said.  
Logan turned at a red light, but was forced to stop the van when he saw that there were a lot of cars stopped at a different one. Suddenly, he opened his door, and grabbed Regan's wrist.  
"Come on." He said.  
He dragged her out of the van and they shot of running. Deron didn't notice them until they turned down an alley. Then he started running after them.  
"Where are we going?" Regan asked.  
"Hold on." Logan said, turning out of the alley, which led him onto a different road.  
He recognized this road, it was on the other side of the park; the place where he had left his bike. He started running again, Regan close on his heels. He could see his bike ahead of him, parked next to a red car. When he reached it, he practically threw himself on it, pulling Regan on behind him. Then he started it and they were off. Regan had never been on a bike before, but she couldn't enjoy the experience, because she had also never been in a life-or-death situation. She held on to Logan tightly for fear of falling off, as the bike rode off through the streets, swerving into random ones. And when they finally lost Deron, Logan turned his bike onto a major road and said:  
"Now, let's get back to the academy."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if that was boring, I tried to make it a little action- y. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Hello, and sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with schoolwork (ughh), and I'm sick, I might have the flu (double ughh), but I finally finished chapter 3, and I would like to thank all the nice reviewers for helping me along, cause without them, I wouldn't have felt like writing this, but anyway, as usual I don't own anybody, even though, it would be great to have Pyro in my closet.imagine the fun I could have. But I do own Regan, Deron, Tommy, Chad, and Raven who will appear later in this story. But, anyway, on with the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
During the ride, Regan didn't care about anything except not falling off the back. She gripped Logan with such a force, and she still thought it possible to roll right off. She kept her eyes squeezed shut most of the time, while Logan kept glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.  
"We're here." Logan said after a while, slowing down.  
Regan glanced up to see a big building, which looked like any old boarding school. There were basketball courts and gardens.  
"This is the academy?" Regan asked.  
"What did you expect?" Logan asked.  
"I don't know." Regan said, "Something."  
Logan pulled the motorcycle into a garage, passing a small sign that said "Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters". (Author's Note: Sorry, but I forget exactly what it says, I don't have the movie, but my parents got it for me for Christmas. WHOO) When he parked the bike, Regan slid off fast, she really didn't like that bike.  
"Come on." Logan said, turning and walking away.  
Regan looked around, there were all these cool cars that looked really expensive, it reminded her of the movie "Triple X".  
"Are you coming?" Logan's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." Regan said, following him, "Don't get your britches in a bunch."  
Logan rolled his eyes as he led Regan out of the garage. Then he escorted her through a door, and into a big hall.  
"Look who's finally back." Said a female voice.  
At the bottom of a large staircase was a woman with snow-white hair, but not gray, more icy looking. She looked as if she was heading up the stairs before Logan and Regan entered.  
"What took you so long?" she asked, stepping off the stair her foot had been on, and resting her hand on the smooth, wooden banister.  
"We had to take a detour." Logan said. He turned to Regan, "Regan, Ororo (Author's Note: I really don't know how to spell her name) Monroe; but you can call her Storm."  
Regan smiled politely, she didn't know what else to do. However, Storm looked surprised, or was it curiosity on her face?  
"This is her?" she asked, and Logan nodded.  
"Who?" Regan asked, completely clueless.  
"Regan, go with Storm, she'll introduce you to the professor." Logan said.  
"Logan." Storm said, "Raven needs her medicine."  
"Alright." Logan said, looking as if he'd rather be doing something else, and Storm handed Logan a little zipped up pouch.  
Logan turned and went up the staircase Storm had been at. She turned to Regan.  
"It's nice to meet you." She said.  
"You too." Regan said, and then she added under her breath, "I hope."  
"If you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to Professor Xavier." Storm said.  
Regan tagged on after Storm down a long corridor. Other people, some younger, some older than Regan passed by her, giving her curious looks. Then Storm opened a door, and guided Regan into a small office like room. At a desk sat a man in a wheelchair, his head was bald, but he appeared young.  
"Oh, hello Storm." He said in a kind voice, decorated with a British accent.  
"Professor," Storm said in greeting, "This is Regan." She said Regan differently than the rest of the sentence, but Regan didn't care, she was too busy checking stuff out.  
"Hi, Regan." The bald guy said, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."  
"Hi." Regan said quietly, she never was much for meeting new people.  
"Is something wrong?" Professor Xavier asked."  
"Not really." Regan said, "Just a little.confused."  
"Yes, I get that a lot." He said. "Well, do you know why you're here?"  
"That Logan dude told me it was because of my power." Regan said.  
"It is." Professor Xavier said. "This is an academy for mutants."  
"And you're the founder?" Regan asked.  
Professor Xavier nodded. "This school is open to mutants of all ages, and I welcome you to it." He said.  
"What exactly goes on around here?" Regan asked, not trying to make her nosiness obvious.  
"Stuff that goes on at any other school." Professor Xavier said, "We teach a variety of classes, including Arts, Math, Sciences, languages, etc."  
"Oh." Regan said, looking slightly disappointed.  
Professor Xavier smirked, "No, we don't teach anything on mutants," he said, "We just want a school where students wont be picked on because of who they are."  
Regan nodded, "So its like a college or boarding school?" she asked.  
"Exactly like one." Professor Xavier answered; he looked at Storm, "Would you like to show her to her room?"  
Storm nodded.  
"Wait," Regan said, "What about my stuff, and my foster parents?"  
"We'll have it arranged that you go back to get your things, if not tonight, tomorrow." Professor Xavier said.  
"Oh okay." Regan said.  
"Follow me, Regan." Storm said.  
* * *  
  
Regan's roommate turned out to be a girl named Marie, but she went by Rogue. Rogue was in the room when Storm led her into it.  
"Hi, Storm." She said, glancing at Regan.  
"Rogue, this is Regan (Author' s Note: A lot of R's, just realized that). She is to be your new roommate." Storm said.  
"Okay." Rogue said, "Hi." She said to Regan.  
"Hey." Regan said.  
"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted." Storm said, before turning and leaving the room.  
"So what's your power?" Rogue asked.  
"Telekinesis." Regan answered.  
"Like Jean." Rogue said quietly, a look of sadness coming over her.  
"What?" Regan asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Rogue said; she brightened a little. "Well, I hope you don't mind having a bed near the window."  
Regan smiled. "Not at all." She said.  
After Rogue had told Regan all she could know about the academy, Regan felt more like she belonged.  
"Want me to give you a tour of the institute?" Rogue asked.  
"Not thanks." Regan said, "But do you think I could sort of give myself a tour? I'm a bit of a.loner."  
"Of course." Rogue said; she didn't seem affected by Regan's quick decline, and Regan was glad.  
"Okay." She said to Rogue, "I'll see you later."  
"Bye," Rogue said, as Regan left the room.  
She walked down the halls of the school, her eyes searching everywhere. She was slightly amazed by what she was seeing. She stopped at a large painting, which practically covered the whole wall. A caption under it said a student at the institute did it. Being a big fan of art, Regan stood there and studied it for a second. It was a real work. There was a sudden noise, like the crack of a whip, and a poof of black smoke; and there standing next to her, stood a young man, with blue skin, covered with strange yet beautiful scars, he had a long pointed tail, and bright yellow eyes. Regan screamed, not at the sight of this man, but at the way he had magically appeared.  
"Sorry." He said in a heavy German accent. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"It's okay." Regan said, "I just wasn't expecting that."  
"Have you seen a little girl around here, with light hair, wearing purple?" he asked.  
"I don't think so." Regan said, shaking her head.  
"Oh okay." He said, "Thank you."  
And with another CRACK!, he was gone. Regan took a deep breath. She didn't need to catch her breath; it was more of an anxious sigh. She was excited to be here, around so many mutants. And she had really liked that guy who had appeared next to her, his power was great, and he looked really cool. She looked around and smiled, maybe she'd like it there after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Author's Note: YAY! A little bit of Nightcrawler in there. Well, there it is, and I hope you like it, and I'll get right to work on chapter 4. Please review, and tell me what you thought. WHEW! wipes sweat off forehead. See you later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while, but I've been trying to think of ideas for this story. Also I've been writing my Lord of the Rings story, which will soon be posted, hopefully. I know I don't get a lot of reviews, but for the people who do review my story, like Jack's Love, I thank you, and this is for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write another one, just go to the very beginning of this story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The sky was darkening, and the streets were emptying of children, and filling with the partygoers. Three of those people included Tommy, Deron, and Chad. They were each standing outside some nightclub. Deron was pissed at Tommy, he hadn't even tried to stop Logan, and even though Chad had done his best, Deron was pissed at him too. He kept throwing glares at them.  
"Dude, you can stop now," Chad said. "We all know you're mad."  
"Mad doesn't describe it." Deron said, "We had the perfect chance to please Magneto, and we failed. You failed."  
"Stop pretending it's just our fault." Tommy said, "You also let her get away."  
"Well maybe if you weren't too scared to even try-" Deron began.  
"Hell yeah I was nervous." Tommy said, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a special ability good for fighting, I cant run super fast, or pull a sword out of my arm."  
"Well, you can punch a dude in the face and disappear and come back this time behind him, and kick him between the legs." Deron said.  
"Well maybe I wasn't thinking about that at that time." Tommy said, "Sorry if I was a little preoccupied with the razor sharp, metal claws aimed straight for my face."  
"That's just the problem." Deron said, "You never think."  
"Dude, shut up." Tommy said.  
"Both of you shut up," Chad said, "Arguing about something that we already missed out on isn't going to get us out of trouble with Magneto."  
Deron rolled his eyes, looking as if he was going to punch one of his cronies. He crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, looking at the ground.  
"Now, we have to come up with something that wont get us in trouble." Chad said.  
"We could just say that we didn't find her." Tommy said.  
"As if that would work." Deron said, "Magneto's everywhere, all he has to do is send that bitch Mystique, and he knows everything."  
"We could try sneaking into the academy to get her." Chad said.  
Deron looked as if he wanted to pop Chad's face in. "What a stupid ass idea." He said, "How do you propose we do that?"  
Chad rolled his eyes and then nodded at Tommy. Tommy was still clueless, he glanced over at Deron to see if he had gotten the idea; and he had. Then it struck him like a bag of bricks.  
"Come on," he said, "You can't trust me. I'll make too much noise."  
"Tommy, just think, if you do this, Magneto wont wrap that metal filing cabinet around you, and squeeze the life out of you." Deron said.  
"No, he wouldn't have wasted his filing cabinet on that." Said a voice, a familiar voice, "He would have used something else."  
Next to them, a blonde suddenly appeared, but it was only her disguise.  
"Mystique." Deron, Chad, and Tommy said together.  
"Hello boys." She said. "I'm guessing you've had bad luck."  
"Yeah," Chad said, "But don't worry. We have a plan."  
"Eric doesn't like to wait." Mystique said, using Magneto's real name. "He's getting rather anxious."  
"Look, we can get her." Deron said. "We just need some more time."  
"You've had all the time you needed." Mystique said, "Any normal person would have succeeded in the amount of time you were given."  
"We were ambushed." Chad said.  
"Oh really?" Mystique said, "By one guy?"  
"It was more than one guy." Deron lied.  
"Deron, don't you remember what you just said a few moments ago?" Mystique asked, and Deron was silent. "I believe it was: 'Magneto's everywhere, all he has to do is send that bitch Mystique, and he knows everything.'" Mystique said, her voice exactly the same as Deron's.  
Deron was flabbergasted, he was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.  
"You got three more hours" Mystique said, "Or else Eric will squeeze you all into a metal locker, before turning it into a tiny little ball."  
She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Chad, Tommy, and Deron staring after her.  
* * *  
  
Regan was standing in her and Rogue's room, staring out the window. Rogue entered.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hey." Regan said.  
"The Professor wants you." Rogue said, "He's in his office."  
"Okay, thanks." Regan said, turning and brushing by her roommate.  
She walked down the corridor, and knocked before entering Professor Xavier's office. Logan was standing in there by his desk.  
"Hello, Regan." Professor Xavier said, and she nodded a greeting. "Logan here is taking you to get your stuff."  
"We're not taking the bike are we?" Regan blurted out, and the Professor smiled.  
"No, you don't have to." He said.  
Regan was relieved; she'd go anywhere, as long as she didn't need to get on that bike.  
"Are you ready?" Logan asked, and she nodded, "Come on."  
Regan followed Logan out into the garage again, and past the bike, which she gave a dirty look at. She would have much preferred to take the bright red car, but Logan walked right past it to a black car. She climbed into the passenger seat and immediately started fidgeting. There were so many gadgets to touch. But she kept her hands to herself, as Logan slid into the driver's seat.  
"Where do you live?" he asked.  
"Just go to the park we were at earlier," Regan said, "Then I'll tell you from there, it'll be easier."  
Logan nodded, and started the car. Halfway down the road, Regan couldn't take it anymore. She reached over and turned on the radio. Some rap song was playing but she pushed all the buttons, until she changed it. She finally settled on a station that was playing The Darkness "I Believe in a Thing Called Love". Then Regan settled back in her seat and looked out the window. Logan shook his head but continued driving.  
"It's dark out." Regan said.  
"Yeah." Logan said.  
Regan mentally slapped herself, what a dumb ass comment. Thank you, Captain Obvious! As she was trying to come up with something else, less stupid to say, a dark shape appeared in front of the car. Logan slammed on his brakes, and the car went skidding to a stop. Regan flew forward, but didn't get hurt.  
"Good God!" she said.  
"What the hell was that?" Logan asked.  
"I have no clue." Regan said, throwing her seatbelt off.  
All of a sudden, her door was flung open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Author's Note: Oh, a cliffhanger. Wonder what's gonna happen. ^_^ Hope you liked it, even if it is sort of corny. And I know Logan doesn't say a lot, but it'll get better, I swear. Please review. 


End file.
